The Winter Festival!
by at certain times
Summary: Its Mikans 1st christmas at the academy and she wants 2 make it reali special! But when she gets upset and runs to the forest every1 gets worried what will Natsume do now especial when Mikan has been missing for so long and the snow keeps pilling up! heyt
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my 1st fanfic so pls. Feel free to write your reviews. I am sorry if the formats kind of weird because my not really used to writing this way but I hope you will enjoys it anyway! And thanks for reading!

"The Winter Festival is coming up", mumbled Hotaru as she walked along side of Mikan. WOW! She said full of excitement and curiosity. It was going to be her first Christmas at Alice Academy and she decided to make it very special.

She was deep in thought, thinking about the presents she should get for her friends. When she suddenly bumped into Iinchou.

"Good morning Mikan". He said.

"Oh good morning, hey I was just thinking what would you like for Christmas?"

"Well anything you will give me will be fine". He said with a smile.

"But I want to make this year special since it is going to be my first Christmas here!"

And because of her usual carelessness the second after Mikan had spoken, BANG! She accidentally fell on top of Natsume.

"Hey why won't you watch where you're going!" He said but as he slowly opened his eyes to see who bumped him, a burning sensation started to fill his body. He was face to face with

her!

The girl who seemed to be different from everyone else, the only person who ever really told him off other then the teachers, the only one who has the power to stop his flame which keep him in this mysterious, lonely but dangerous state of his.

Mikan didn't know what to do either. In her mind she started to panic as she faced him w/a surprised stare. She did not know what was going on but her heart started beating in an unusual fast pace, the same feeling she got when he first called her by name.

People started to turn their attention to the two but knowing Natsume being Natsume, he always expressed what he meant in the most irritating ways possible.

"She probably lost balance! After all she is so uncoordinated, it must be because of she small little brain!"

"Hey it was an accident alright. Don't be such a jerk Natsume!" Mikan said. She did not know why she started crying. The tears just started to flow out of her eyes.

She had always like Natsume for some reason. But this time his criticism really hurt her.

She started to run away from everyone so no one will see the hurt in her eyes.

Natsume just got up in shock. He did not know why this affected him so much, to see Mikan hurt by his words was really unusual. She usual just tries to say something back which she hopes will annoy him even if it never does.

"Wait Mikan, said Iinchou. He tried to chase her but he just couldn't keep up.

"Let her go said Hotaru she needs time to clear her mind about what just happened her she doesn't need any more confusion then she already has."

The two spectators of the scene just left quietly, leaving Ruka and Natsume alone.

Ruka helped Natsume up and asked if he was ok.

I'm fine I…..I…just need to be alone right now.

Oh he said right I'll just go to the barn then.

Ruka was confused as well. Natsume never really hid anything from him before plus his feelings for Mikan was getting stronger everyday but Natsume likes her too he thought.

I don't know what to do!

(Change of scene)

Mikan ran to the forest as far as she can. She wanted to get away, anywhere. She didn't care about the scary monsters in the forest that usually scares her but instead this horrible feeling in her gut that just wont go away!

She found a nice big tree in the forest. She lay down and started to sob. After a while she fell asleep. But unfortunately it started to snow and if she stays there for long she might end up freezing to death.

(Meanwhile, back to Natsume)

(A few hours ago)

After walking for some time, he sat down on one of the benches at Central Town.

"Why did she cry? It's not like her to do that." "And why did I start to feel a burning sensation all of a sudden?"

"NO! I am not in love, I can't be, besides she can never love me I'm too much trouble and what if I can't make her happy.

Just then it started to snow. He raised up his hand and a small yet beautiful snowflake landed right in the middle of his palm.

"Its almost Christmas he thought"

He looked around at the stores around him but when he stood up and looked at his back he saw a small store that made beautiful jewelry. And at the window display he saw a small golden locket.

Just then he though "what if I got this for …Ah no way I wont, I shouldn't, its for the best that she will keep away from me".

But this feeling he had kept pushing him so he went into the store and bought it anyway.

And he noticed the snow accumulating on the ground. It started growing more and more.

Just then he bumped into Hotaru and Iinchou.

Have you seen Mikan? Asked Iinchou desperately. She never came back to her room and nobody has seen her since she ran into the forest! He said with a bit of hesitation.


	2. Searching

Sorry its so short but I made another so don't worry! Thanks for still reading hope you like!

Chapter 2

"Searching"

With the way the snow is falling, I say this will be a very cold winter said Hotaru.

Oh no we must find Mikan at once.

All of a sudden Natsume started to run. The two tried to catch up but it was useless, he was just way too fast.

"That stupid girl he though! Where has she gone off to now".

He looked around and found a red ribbon lying on a bush full of snow. He started to cross over some bushes and started to run again when finally he got to a big tree.

GOD! Where could she have gone. And just when he was about to step, he felt something soft lying on the ground. He quickly knelt down and started to remove the snow off Mikan.

She was cold as ice.

Mikan wake up! he yelled, Come on get up!

He decide to uses his Alice to warm her body. He hugged her for some time which made him feel really good in his perspective. When suddenly she started to move.

She slowly opened her eyes to find Natsume starring at her with a sign of relief.

Thank god you're awake. What were you thinking! You could have died out here!

I'm very sorry to worry you. She said with a faint smile.

Well anyway we have to get back now, the snow keeps on increasing.

Mikan tried to get up but her weak body couldn't handle it! She fell down the moment she

got up.

Are you ok?

But Mikan has passed out. He felt her neck. She was burning up. Staying out here must have given her a fever. I have to get here out of here he thought. He started to carry her bridal style and used his Alice to keep her warm.

The snow just kept increasing it became harder for him to walk but I must he thought, for her. He looked at her face that just made him want to be a better person. And with the fierce beating of his heart he kissed her. Her lip were so cold but soft but it felt so right.

"Oh God what have I done! Shit! " He though but then Mikan let out a slight cough he then turned his attention back to Mikan.

"I have to get her out of here."

He then continued to walk and when he got to the school Hotaru quickly brought her to the clinic using her Giraffe looking mobile.

"Thank you", she said

"Ok whatever" he said pretending like it was nothing.

Natsume was so exhausted, he was completely drained so he continued to walk to his room but suddenly a excruciating pain came shooting up his leg. And before he knew it he blacked out.

Natsume! Ruka yelled.


	3. Awaken!

(The Awakening)

(After a few hours….)

Mikan slowly opened her eyes, she could slowly feel her strength coming back little by little. She then noticed someone lying down on a bed beside her. Oh its Natsume what's he doing here? She thought

Just then the nurse came in.

"Oh I am glad to see that you are feeling better."

"Thank you said Mikan. "But could you please tell me what happened, why am I here?"

Well I don't know why you stayed at the forest despite the weather lucky for you this young man brought you back here. It seems that you have fallen asleep in the forest while it was snowing and so you ended up getting a very high fever.

"Oh I see…..I was being careless again…" Mikan said as tears started to fall out of here eyes.

"Now, now don't cry. As far as I'm concerned I suggest you thank this young man as soon as he gets up." The nurse said as she left the two alone.

All of a sudden Mikan started to remember fragments of what happened in the forest before she passed out.

(Flashback)

_Mikan wake up! he yelled, Come on get up! _

_Thank god you're awake. What were you thinking! You could have died out here!_

_I'm very sorry to worry you._

And then she recalled a warm feeling that came over her body.

"What could that be she thought."

And then she heard a faint sound coming from the person beside her.

"Natsume…" she said

:"hmph….how are you feeling?"

"Good thanks to you." Thank you for saving my life I am so sorry you had to go through all that trouble" she said as she started to cry. "And for what happened earlier, when I bumped you I…i…didn't mean to…but she just couldn't speak. What's happening to me? Why cant I talk?

Just then she felt someone grab her waist. Natsume hugged her so tightly and said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you. I just didn't know what to do at that time. You got me so worried you know but I am glad to see your ok!

Oh my gosh! Mikan thought is this really real? Natsume …she said as she turned around just then she caught his gaze. She never realized how deep his eyes looked before. Just then he raised his hand and placed it on her face.

It felt so warm Mikan thought. But before she knew it he was kissing her. It felt so good Mikan though and just then and there realized it was the same feeling she remembered having in the forest. This same warmth that seemed to revived her whole body from the cold.


	4. Crushes

Hey guys sorry I took so long…! Holy week just ended after all sorry for the inconvenient way I write I am improving it btw so tell me how I am doing! Thanks for the wonderful reviews and don't worry this story's just beginning.

Chp.4 "Crushes"

The next day neither Mikan nor Natsume knew what to say to each other. They sometimes end up catching each others gaze in class but both just end up blushing rapidly. No one really noticed this except Hotaru and Ruka. So the two friends decided to interrogate the two.

"Something's going on. Hotaru said to Ruka. They don't normally act this way."

"I agree but what can we do? I tried talking to Natsume but he just won't budge and I think he knows what I am trying to do so we better hurry up!

"Ok she said don't forget what to do…And after that Hotaru left.

Ruka left and sat down in his place but just then…… he realized that maybe what he was thinking, what he has been FeArInG was about to come true!

Ruka's POV

"NO I cant let this happen! I dint even get a chance to tell her how I feel but I know that Natsume feels the same way for this very special person I care for the most….

"Ahhhhh! I don't know what to do anymore, I don't what to destroy my best friends happiness. "I know that Natsume has had such a hard time but yet came this girl an ordinary country girl! But yet remained different, special, unique from the rest….

But he made his decision. He was going to tell Mikan how he felt. Hoping, yearning for a chance that maybe just maybe she will return his feelings!

Then suddenly (BANG!)

Hotaru has suddenly hit Ruka!

Invention #00375

"The Fools Hammer"

This invention is used to bring a love struck person to his/her common sense! Preventing them from doing something very extreme. Can also be used for stupid annoying people that just won't go away!

"Well, well it seems that my inventions aren't for just one idiot after all. Hotaru said with a smirk.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR! Ruka yelled as Hotaru sneakily took pictures of his furious but still cute face!

"Well I am surprised that I have to say this to you, I thought you would already know but anyway think about what you're going to do. It is obvious that they like each other so why ruin it."

Ruka was shocked about what Hotaru said but it is true that they like each other but what about me?" thought Ruka

(Ruka's POV)

"I guess I can still tell Mikan my feelings but this time I will tell her that accept the fact that she likes Natsume better and I support them after all Natsume still is my best friend and I don't want to ruin the friendship that we share."

Ruka started to feel a lot better thanks to a Hotaru and it was just then he noticed how mysterious and pretty! She actually is.

OMG I'm starting to like Imai no way! This cant happen after all she's always black mailing me.

And just then Hotaru looked at Ruka and for the first time noticed her deep dark eyes which seemed so cold at first but yet in her own special way beautiful. A beauty that only she had.


	5. The Plan!

Hey Guys sorry I took so long my parents banned me from watching TV for a week ahhhh...! Im so sad but at least I can still use the computer! So enjoy this ch.! Im already working on the nest and I promise it would be long and worth it REALLY! hahaha so anyway enjoy and thank you for reading!

Ch.5 "The Plan"

Hotaru and Ruka wasted no time they had to get the two to admit their true feelings without the whole school knowing. They knew that they are both to stubborn to do it but with a little push or a shove might just do the trick.

(Mikan's POV)

RING! Ahhhmmm…..ahhhh! "_Is it morning already_ Mikan thought. She reached for her alarm clock. "Ahhhhhhhhhh! I'm gonna be late! Oh no not again, I can't bear to see Jin Jin mad at me, I have to move fast!

Knowing that she was half an hour late made Mikan pretty stressed but Hotaru didn't care at all, all she knew was that she had to get both of them their at the same time. Now all she had to do was wait.

(_An hours ago)_

It was a quiet and peaceful night well actually early morning. Natsume just lay asleep inside his dorm when a slight tap could be heard from the window. But Natsume dint bugged he lay quietly asleep almost normal looking. Like everything was ok not like he usually looks… cold, serious and oddly mysterious in a way no one could ever understand. That is until the tapping sound coming from the window became louder and louder until!

"AHHHHHHHH! What the hell is it Ruka?

Natsume yelled as he got up but when he opened his eyes there was no one insight.

"_hmmm. This is odd! _Natsume thought. _"Ruka has never done this before something must be wrong…" _

The eagle that Ruka sent still kept tapping on the window. When finally Natsume opened it. And with a flash the eagle flew flying towards their classroom, in the other building of the academy.

Natsume quickly got dressed and ran following the eagle that his best friend had sent thinking that something must be wrong. Little did he know that this was all a set up between his dear companion and the best friend of the one special person who owns his heart. The thing is does he know this and is he ready to tell her, to face her with the true and honest Natsume. The other side of him he kept hidden from the world.

_(Meanwhile…)_

"So how did it go?

"Perfect! How did you know Natsume will fall for it?

"Because in a way he is somehow predictably just like you? Smirked Hotaru

Ruka blushed "_She could see right through me ahhhh…! Now what am I going to do_ _hhhhhmm_…. he thought_. "I know the one thing she thinks I will never be brave enough to do. Watch out Imai!_


End file.
